Vegeta The God of Destruction (Justice League Edition)
by Percival 'Jaded Black
Summary: The moment Vegeta took Whis's offer he always wondered when Whis would come and tell him that his time has arrived to be the next God of Destruction, his time is a lot closer than he thought and Vegeta will have to step to the plate.
1. Vegeta faces off against the new God

_**Ok I need to clear up some things before I let you read this chapter, Firstly, if you have not read the first three chapters than I would advise reading them first or you will be lost, look on my profile you should find another DBZ crossover with Bleach, it all starts there, there is also a brief explanation on my profile, Vegeta has seven transformations excluding Oozaru, his first transformation is Super Saiyan than Super Saiyan 2 and then Super Saiyan 3, because he is a God now Super Saiyan Blue is his normal transformation so he can also ascend to Super Saiyan Blue 2 and Super Saiyan Blue 3, his last transformation is the red and called Beyond God mode, now it is a little confusing I know, but Vegeta is still able to access the normal golden haired Super Saiyan transformations if he desires to do so, it would just be much weaker than Super Saiyan Blue.**_

Vegeta flew up high into space and sensed down back on earth where all the life-forms were gathered. ' _Time to make a nice and loud entrance, if The Presence needs me to save this planet then I will'_ Thought Vegeta as his pure white aura surrounded him, a smirk crossed his lips, he has never fought a being from another multi-verse before and the thought made his blood boil. Vegeta blasted forward as he entered the earth's atmosphere and made a loud thundering boom as he entered.

The people down below looked up in shock, most of them held expressions that said. "What now?" Vegeta saw all eyes on him except two people, it was a well-built man in blue and red spandex with a red cape fluttering behind him, Vegeta noticed that the man was sporting many bruises and cuts and his spandex was damaged in some areas, Vegeta turned and saw his opponent, a rock like being that was very big, nearly three Vegeta's stacked on top of each other, this rock man however looked much better than his opponent.

They were charging towards each other at high speed, neither noticing Vegeta coming from above, they were so engrossed in their fight they only focused on each other, they pulled back their fists and waited for the right moment to punch forward. The heroes on the ground saw that both Darkseid and Superman were about to collide and the thing that looked like a white meteor to them was about be caught right in the middle of their power punches, Diana Prince was the first to break out of her trance as she dodged a Parademon before cutting its head off swiftly, she turned and yelled at the top of her lungs. "SUPERMAN! WATCH OUT!" Yelled Wonder Women all the heroes and Parademons heard as they watched the two super powered beings slammed right in the middle of the white comet.

A massive explosion of white light exploded in all directions and a massive shockwave vibrated through the ground knocking everyone off their feet, the remaining buildings collapsed and a heavy force pushed most of the heroes back a couple meters.

When the light died down Superman and Darkseid looked to the short man in front of them that held their fists in the palm of his hands, steam coming off of Vegeta's hand. "Who dares interrupt a God in battle?" Questioned Darkseid as Vegeta look to him and then Superman. "Who here is threatening the existence of this planet?" Asked Vegeta as Darkseid scoffed. "Prepare to be killed you insignificant worm!" Said Darkseid as he pulled his fist back and punched forward again only to have his fist caught by Vegeta again. "I assume you are here to destroy it?" Asked Vegeta as Darkseid growled and Superman slowly floated backwards, this new arrival intrigued him, he needed a couple seconds of rest anyway but if this man decides to attack him Superman decided he would knock him out as fast as possible, Vegeta looked to Superman who only got ready to defend himself just in case. "Relax spandex man, by the way you are acting I assume you are trying to protect the planet correct?" Asked Vegeta as Superman raised an annoyed eyebrow at the spandex comment.

"Yes I am and you are getting in the way, now move or I will move you myself" Said Superman as his cape blew to the side, Vegeta chuckled. "Well now that I have established good from bad" Said Vegeta as he moved so fast it looked like multiple Vegeta's moving towards Superman, Superman saw this and got ready to defend against whatever this person was about to do, he heard the air behind him move ever so quietly, he turned around at full speed and saw Vegeta behind him with his fist pulled back but Vegeta's face adopted a look of shock when he saw Superman turn around the moment he appeared. "No you don't!" Said Superman as he punched towards Vegeta only for his fist to go through him, Superman looked to the now smirking holographic form of Vegeta that his fist was through.

"Too slow" Said Vegeta behind Superman who only widened his eyes in response as Vegeta charged his base form power to max without activating his aura as he put the palm of his hand on Superman's back. "I will take care of this" And pushed him with medium effort, Superman was not expecting the force that followed afterwards as he hit the ground just as fast as he was touched, Superman sat up and looked to Vegeta in confusion, the push never even hurt him it just forced him back to the ground, and what did he mean by that?

Diana ran up to Superman. "What just happened?" Asked Diana as Superman just continued looking up towards Vegeta. "I don't really know myself, he just told me he would take care of this?" Questioned Superman, he was trying to think about what Vegeta meant, it confused him so much, was Vegeta going to help or was he plotting with Darkseid, Superman didn't know but he was curious if this person actually was here to help than he could buy time for him heal and rest.

Diana just looked up, this new person better not turn around and attack them otherwise she would kill him herself. "Let's go and regroup with the rest" As she jumped into the air, Superman slowly followed suit; they saw Martian Manhunter, Shazam and The Green Lantern do the same. Batman along with The Flash were watching and the only thing going through Batman's head was. ' _Who is he?_ ' As he dodged another Parademon and put a frag grenade in its mouth as it exploded he just kept watching as the seven core members of the Justice League regrouped, the smaller heroes continued fighting off the Parademons.

"Who's the new guy?" Asked Flash to Superman. "I don't know but he said he would take care of this" Said Superman, Batman only frowned. "Right after he pushed you into the ground?" Asked Batman as Superman sighed. "I know but I do need a breather, I'm sure I could take him if he is bad" Said Superman as Batman just looked up at the two. ' _I hope so Clark'_ Thought Batman as all their eyes turned to the sky.

Vegeta slowly floated to face Darkseid. "I really hope this is worth my time" Said Vegeta as Darkseid scoffed. "This is the only time you will ever have again worm!" As he charged towards Vegeta, Vegeta quickly slipped into a defensive stance as Darkseid charged forward. ' _Damn!_ ' Thought Vegeta as he grit his teeth, Darkseid slipped through his defence with a lot of speed for such a big guy and landed a right haymaker on Vegeta blasting him into the ground and making a shockwave that shook the ground and creating a small crater.

"Well I guess that didn't last long" Said Flash as he looked to Superman. "Well supes your up" Said Flash as Batman looked to the crater. "Awe man I really was that could have lasted longer" Whined Superman as he slowly floated up, he was barely a couple centimetres off the ground as a bright light shot out of the crater and Vegeta slowly rose. "Not bad" Said Vegeta as he floated up to face Darkseid again. "So the worm returns to take another beating from the new God?" Said Darkseid almost mockingly, Vegeta chuckled in response. "I guess we will have to see which God has more power than?" Said Vegeta as his eyes turned turquoise, Darkseid raised an eyebrow at the sight.

As Vegeta laughed at the top of his lungs. "Has he gone crazy from one punch to the head?" Asked GL, Batman narrowed his eyes. ' _Either his unstable or he just heard something very_ funny' Thought Batman. ' _I doubt it's the latter'_ they all watched as Vegeta laughed before hearing him scream at the top of his lungs and the ground shake violently stopping all the fights happening as they all looked to the sky.

Vegeta yelled as his body accessed his old vast reserves of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, a golden glow emitted from Vegeta as the sky was flooded with light and Vegeta completed his transformation allowing his aura to remain around him as he glowed, the air pressure was heavy and anyone that wasn't strong enough would choke under it.

Darkseid looked at Vegeta before speaking. "So what if you scream loud, that just proves you have a big mouth" Said Darkseid as he analysed the new form Vegeta possessed. Vegeta looked at Darkseid with a smirk. "Now…shall we see WHICH GOD IS MORE POWERFUL!?" Yelled Vegeta as he moved and reappeared behind Darkseid and punched him in his back before Darkseid even registered what happened he was plummeting to the ground.

Superman watched in interest as Vegeta changed his form before appearing behind Darkseid and punching him to the ground. "Wow I guess he had something up his sleeve" Said Superman as he looked to the Flash who was sitting down, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Batman breathing heavily. "What's wrong with you two?" Asked Superman as Diana spoke. "As soon as he changed, the pressure in the air felt heavy almost like the oxygen vanished, I am not affected by it but all the heroes and Parademons are stuck in their positions, Batman is the only human here that is able to even stand" Said Wonder Women as she looked to the sky. "The power radiating off of him is making it hard for the physically weaker heroes to move" Superman looked to the core members and Batman was suffering the most but he was capable of sitting upright before getting on his knees, Batman was struggling but he would be damned if he stay on the ground, he took out a gas mask and put it on, it didn't help much but he could breathe now, his body was just straining, he stood up and continued watching the fight, the less expireanced league members were on the floor gasping for air.

"To think that one man's power could do this…." Said Wonder Women as Flash corrected her. "Apparently he is also a God" Said Flash which Diana only rolled her eyes. "Everyone mortal man thinks he is a God" Said Wonder Women as she looked to the fight.

Darkseid rose up and cracked his neck. "That was weak" As he floated up to Vegeta, Vegeta just smirked and charged towards him, this time Darkseid was ready.

Darkseid readied himself, he blocked Vegeta's first punch and second before countering and punching towards Vegeta who nimbly moved to the right and watched the fist move past his face before turning and doing a roundhouse kick which Darkseid blocked with his fore arm, he grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him to the ground, Vegeta flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "For such a big person you are quite fast" Said Vegeta with a smirk as he readied himself to turn into his second Super Saiyan transformation, he had already maxed out his first form of Super Saiyan and it was clear that Darkseid was a match for it, and regular old Super Saiyan was just not going to cut it anymore.

He grunted as he pushed for the Super Saiyan 2, he frowned when he didn't transform, Darkseid smirked. "What? Something wrong" As he charged forward, Vegeta pushed harder and harder until he finally transformed, he ducked at the last possible second as Darkseid's fist grazed his hair. Vegeta floated away from Darkseid as he stared at his hands and frowned. ' _What was that? I couldn't assess my own power'_ He heard Darkseid chuckle. "You seem to have trouble controlling your own power, you were already at a disadvantage the moment you challenged me, now you will die, witness my full power!" Exclaimed Darkseid as he moved towards Vegeta at full speed, Vegeta's eyes widened as Darkseid closed the distanced between them faster than Vegeta could comprehend, Vegeta's head rocked as Darkseid's fist connected, he felt another fist hit him and he was dizzy already!

"You worm! You should know your place and not confront a God!" Said Darkseid as he knocked Vegeta to the ground and big explosion occurred, Darkseid turned to the core leaguers. "Now where were we?" Vegeta lied in the crater Darkseid put him in, a bit dazed ' _Damn that pile of rocks punches like a planet'_ Thought Vegeta as he shook his head before raising his hands to his face. ' _And what the hell was that? My power didn't respond….but now that I think about it, I am feeling really tired…I haven't even entered my Beyond God form, but even if I get the opportunity using the Beyond God form is something I should not do….just starting the transformation could vaporise the galaxy, I already know that Super Saiyan is no match even if I enter Super Saiyan 3, the end result would just be the same, I underestimated this…God, I need to raise my level to Super Saiyan Blue….but I don't know when I will find an opponent like him again….i guess I will drag this out for as long as I can…but I mustn't get carried away…The Presence wouldn't be happy if this planet just got destroyed'_ Concluded Vegeta as he slowly got up, he floated up the see Darkseid talking to the league.

"I am insulted that you would think a attack of that level would finish me off" Said Vegeta with a smirk, Darkseid didn't even acknowledge him.

"So Kryptonian lets finish our…fight if you could call it that" Said Darkseid focusing on Superman, Superman just kept quiet, he knew Darkseid could hear Vegeta but he choose to ignore him. ' _Well I guess I have no choice…I really hoped this new person would defeat Darkseid….i guess he was all show'_ Thought Superman as he slowly rose to meet Darkseid, Vegeta just stared at Darkseid, was he…being ignored, his pride as a God of Destruction was just pulled through the mud, a vein appeared on his forehead as he charged towards Darkseid with his glowing golden aura ablaze as he changed to Super Saiyan 3, Darkseid heard the sound of Vegeta approaching and frowned before catching Vegeta's fist with his one hand while facing Superman in front of him and turned around to look at Vegeta before lifting him and bringing him to eye level Vegeta was in shock, even if Darkseid could over power his Super Saiyan 2 form like this, there was absolutely no way he could do this to Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 form, Vegeta briefly wondered had Darkseid been holding back that much power or had he just underestimated him that much? Darkseid frowned, making his eyes glow before talking. "You puny worm stay out of my way!" As he punched Vegeta in the gut, the punch had so much force it entered his body, piercing a hole in Vegeta's abdomen, Vegeta's eyes widen as Darkseid tossed him to the ground in front of the leaguers, Vegeta fall down, he wasn't expecting such a devastating punch, he looked up as he felt someone lift him slightly, he looked to see a female with black hair and blue eyes look at him, a man that looked like a bat was directly behind her and someone with a lightning bolt on his chest and someone he could only assume was an alien. "Hey! Hey! Get out of your daze" Exclaimed Wonder Woman as she started to apply pressure on his wound, Vegeta immediately got up and pushed her away from him. "Hey!" Said Wonder Women in protest, she was about to tell him to stand still so that he doesn't bleed out but stopped in confusion when she saw there was no blood on her hands.

Vegeta turned to face them showing them the hole he had in his stomach, in the hole however there were red flames flickering as he slowly started to heal. "I don't need to worry about that" Said Vegeta as he turned to face Darkseid who was now currently fighting Superman. "Hera…." Muttered Wonder Women as she walked in front of Vegeta and watched the flames close up his skin completely.

Batman was the next thing that clouded his vision. "Who are you?" Questioned the Dark knight, this person was an unknown anomaly, he never like anomalies, they had the tendency of being evil, Vegeta just glanced to the knight, before answering. "I'm a fairy sent from a magical dimension filled with pixies and elves, where there is sun shine and rainbows and everyone bakes each others cookies" Retorted Vegeta. "Does that answer your question?" Asked Vegeta, Batman just frowned, this person was playing games. He didn't like it one bit, but before he could respond, Vegeta spoke. "I was asked to come here by someone, don't even ask who, that is way above your pay grade" Said Vegeta, Batman raised an eyebrow, Wonder Women spoke next. "Well then, why did they send you?" Asked Wonder Woman, Batman was going to ask that question but he figured that if she asked it, Vegeta would most likely respond, he seemed like a person that would get annoyed by the same person asking questions.

"I was told that I needed to save your planet" Said Vegeta, he was only answering their questions because he felt it was fair, if the situation was reversed he would be very curious about who he was. "Well you are not doing a very good job" Said the Green Lantern as Superman was thrown towards a mountain.

Vegeta looked to GL but said nothing. "How did you heal like that?" Asked Wonder Woman, that intrigued her. "I am a real God, unlike that pile of rocks up there" Said Vegeta as Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow, Superman got up and charged towards Darkseid, their fight rocking the landscape.

"You sure are weak for a 'real' God" Said GL as Vegeta looked to GL and frowned. "Watch your words, with a flick of my fingers I could turn you to dust" Said Vegeta as GL looked at him angrily. "Why don't you do that to Darkseid? He is the one trying to take over earth, oh wait your too weak, the moment you defeat Darkseid is when I take you seriously" Said GL as he crossed his arms.

Batman watched the interaction; Vegeta seemed very calm for someone that was bested in a fight. "So now you will wait for Superman to defeat Darkseid?" Said Wonder Woman as Vegeta glanced to her.

"Of course he is, he just got a beating" Said GL as Vegeta frowned. "I don't really have an option" Said Vegeta as GL looked to him and scoffed. "Really now and why is that?" He was waiting for an answer, Wonder Woman, Batman and the rest of the core members were listening. "My power is set in stages; I have the first level which is what you are seeing now" Gesturing to his long flowing golden locks and lack of eyebrows. "Usually this power is more than enough to take down someone like him" Said Vegeta as he pointed to Darkseid. "But…after I entered this realm of mortals, something has been wrong with my power, I am very tired and that is not normal at this level" Said Vegeta as Flash spoke. "Then why not just use the next stage and defeat Darkseid" Vegeta answered nearly ten seconds later. "I can't take that chance, the next stage of my power could destroy your solar system and that is not something I can risk" Said Vegeta, he didn't lie when he said the next stage could destroy the solar system but he just wanted to fight with Darkseid more, GL scoffed. "No one has that kind of power" Said GL.

"Earlier you heard me yell I am a God but do you know what kind?" Asked Vegeta, GL just scoffed.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. "No matter what kind of God you are, no one has that power, not even Superman" Said Wonder Woman as Vegeta answered anyway. "I am a God of Destruction; my sole purpose is to destroy" Said Vegeta. "And I think I have spoken too much now, I will get rid of Darkseid now" Said Vegeta as he crouched, before he stared charging his power. "I have no choice but to go to the second stage" Said Vegeta they were starting to ask lots of annoying questions, he was in that position for a couple seconds before he frowned. "What the hell is wrong with my power?" As he pushed harder but got nothing.

"I guess just like Darkseid you are a false God" Said GL as Vegeta frowned at the comment.

Vegeta just pushed harder but at that moment his body racked with pain and he screamed in pain as a foreign energy entered his body.

"What is happening to my power?" Questioned Vegeta as he fell to his knees.

"His body seems to be reacting to something" Said Martian Manhunter as he scanned Vegeta's body; Vegeta felt the pain increase as he growled. "Get away from me! All of you, I need to get rid of whatever is invading my body" Said Vegeta as he pushed as hard as he could and transformed immediately into Super Saiyan Blue and blasted into the sky the ground was shaking violently before Vegeta yelled. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!" As he charged his power the planet shook violently knocking the members over, Darkseid and Superman stopped their fight and saw Vegeta, the smaller league members were struggling to hold on, his power reaching the limits of Super Saiyan Blue, he growled, as he pushed hard and felt the foreign energy slowly leave him, raising his Super Saiyan Blue power to the max as the foreign energy disappeared completely and his transformation vanished without his consent, he fell down and landed in between the members he gasped for air as he felt numb and exhausted, everyone slowly got up and looked to a panting Vegeta that was sweating, he looked worried, he looked to Darkseid with one thought going through his mind. ' _I have to defeat him now'_ before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue again and charging towards him, he realized that his time in the form was very limited, he could easily defeat Darkseid now so he had to take the opportunity while it lasted, he appeared in front of Darkseid who was shocked at the sudden arrival. "What th-" As Vegeta raised his right hand and flicked Darkseid to the forehead, Darkseid felt his consciousness leave him.

He reappeared with Darkseid in his hand as he threw the body towards the league, they all looked at him in shock, his hair now bright blue and his very presence was heavy, GL was quiet he wasn't expecting Vegeta to just up and defeat Darkseid so easily in this new form "Here" Said Vegeta, Vegeta snapped his fingers before speaking one word. "Destruction" All the Parademons around the world turned to dust, Vegeta gasped as he fell out of his transformation again without his consent before stumbling a little, Vegeta looked down at his arms and frowned. "I now know why we have lost beings in this universe" Muttered Vegeta as he charged to Super Saiyan Blue before that disappeared without his consent again. "Why is this happening!?" Questioned Vegeta in frustration as he tried to charge his power again but received nothing, my power…!? Where is it!?" As he looked to the sky and tried to charge his power again only receiving low rumbling sounds from the ground, the core members looked to Darkseid's unconscious form.

Superman flew down and walked up behind Vegeta and clasped his shoulder, Vegeta looked to him with frustration in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Asked Superman as Vegeta rudely shoved his hand off him. "This is none of your concern" As Vegeta put his hand into his pocket looking for the button that the Great Priest gave him but he found nothing.

Martian Manhunter wearily approached Vegeta. "We can help you" As Vegeta eyed him before growling in frustration. "Not here" Said Vegeta as Batman just narrowed his eyes, what game is this guy playing, did he think they would take him to their base so quickly. "Fine let's go to the hall of Justice" Said Batman as Superman nodded in understanding, they had an old base there that everyone knows about, Martian Manhunter sent a mental message to all the league members telling them to help with the clean-up while they found a solution for Darkseid.

 _ **Here is the chapter I promised you guys, but I want to tell you guys that my school holiday started and I won't post new chapters as quickly because I will probably not have the time to write a new chapter and i am going to open up a forum for any of you that have questions about my story, you can all just talk there, any way thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Percival out.**_


	2. Vegeta settles in

_**Ok I need to clarify some stuff, I am NOT nerfing Vegeta, how many times must I say this, this is DCAU but it's based off of New 52 which means that I am making Vegeta stronger, I love Dragon Ball Z and I will always enjoy DBZ more than DC but I know how strong the characters in DBZ are and frankly they just don't stack up too DC characters yet, I gave Vegeta a serious power boost, just because Darkseid can keep up with Vegeta while he is in his super Saiyan form doesn't mean that Darkseid can keep up with Super Saiyan Blue I already showed that, and let me remind you or if you didn't know New 52 Darkseid fought on par with the Anti-Monitor while New 52 Superman could only make him bleed and this is the same Superman that can bench press a planet for five days, and to kakarotsanmistic or whatever the hell his name is, please stop insulting me and swearing me, if you do not like the way I am writing my story DO NOT read it. And to the guest that gave me the idea of Goku becoming a Supreme Kai and meeting with Vegeta again one day was really smart, I will take that into consideration but if I do let Goku into the story it will be later on, and one last thing Vegeta is OOC because he has learned to be patient because he is a God now and can't go around acting all stuck up, i got some reviews saying that Vegeta wouldn't take crap from the Green lantern, which I admit is true, Vegeta would have probably beaten GL into a coma or killed him under normal circumstances BUT if you had read the Chapter 3 you would have known that the Great Priest told him not to go crazy and start destroying things randomly because he is a guest in a different Multi-Verse, but if the DC characters continuously disrespect him then he can put them into their place.**_

Soon they came to the conclusion that Darkseid would be sent to OA for confinement, GL contacted the guardians to send a lantern down to fetch Darkseid, in the meanwhile they left to the Hall of Justice.

They arrived at the Hall of Justice and Vegeta followed Batman down a corridor with the rest of the core members behind. Vegeta glanced around the hall taking all the details in. "Like what you see?" Asked Batman as he turned right. Vegeta looked to him before responding. "I've seen better on my earth" Superman raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Better?" As he walked up next to Vegeta. "We are the most advanced earth in the Multi-Verse". Vegeta spoke. "I will explain shortly" As they stopped in front of a massive door with JLA written on it, the big metal door hissed open and revealed an elevator, everyone entered and the door closed. Soon they reached the bottom floor and the doors opened to reveal a big oval table.

They entered the room and the league went to take their seats. "So…I will ask again…." Said Batman with a serious tone. "Who are you?" There was tense silence in the air as Vegeta looked at them. "I am Vegeta, The God of Destruction" GL scoffed. "There we go again with the God nonsenc-" Said GL but was cut off as Vegeta reappeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. "I grow tired of your insults mortal, insult me again and it will be your fault that you die" Said Vegeta as everyone jumped up to try and free GL but stopped when Vegeta let go of him. "And to answer your question" Said Vegeta as he looked to Superman. "On my earth we have hover cars and we can take objects such as cars, house etc. and compress it in a capsule, we also have space crafts that can go into deep space and come back before needing to refuel , my mate even created a time machine" Batman raised an eyebrow. "There is one thing you said that is completely impossible, you cannot compress solid objects in small capsules" Said Batman as Vegeta just shrugged. "Don't ask me how it's done, on my earth that's how things are done" Said Vegeta.

"Any more questions?" Asked Vegeta. "Yes…where are you from? All we know is that you are from an earth somewhere in the….Omni-Verse as you said" Asked Batman while GL coughed before glaring at Vegeta, he was about to say something but Flash covered his mouth before he could say anything. "Easy buddy calm down before you say something that could get you killed" Reasoned Flash as GL seemed to calm down. "I am not supposed to tell you this….but seeing as I am out of options and lost 95% of my power I have no choice" As Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "You say that you are a God correct?" Asked Wonder Woman, all she got was a nod.

"Well then how come you cannot leave on your own, I am sure traveling back to your universe isn't that hard for a God, you should be able to return to your place of origin" Said Wonder Woman. "It's not that simple, I assume all of you know that you reside in a Multi-Verse which harbours a series of universes" Said Vegeta and got nods. "While yes it is true that I could easily travel to another universe on my own, but I do not come from your Multi-Verse…I come from another" Said Vegeta as Batman stood up. "Impossible, there is nothing besides our Multi-Verse otherwise I would have found it by now" Said Batman.

"Hate to break it to you but there is another Multi-Verse out there and I am from it, in my Multi-Verse the God of Destruction is a feared Deity even among other Gods but like all, we also have a chain of command and I am not the one pulling the strings" Said Vegeta, Superman raised a questioning eyebrow. "Wait so you have a superior?" Asked Superman, he got a nod. "So is your superior more powerful than you or is it just in status" Asked Martian Manhunter. "Both, see where I am from isn't all nice where we can spare someone's life and just defeat them the next time they show up, if someone threatens a world they are vaporised, I only have two superiors where I am from, and there are dozens of other Gods" Said Vegeta, Wonder Woman looked at Vegeta with a critical eye. "So what you're trying to say is that you are basically the equivalent of The Source?" Asked Wonder Woman as Superman looked to her like she was crazy.

"The Source? That's a bit of exaggerating wouldn't you say?" Asked Superman. Vegeta looked to her before thinking. "Well you could say that but I cannot create anything, my sole purpose is to destroy, I have learned about The Source, in terms of creation he is far above me, but in terms of pure destructive force I am above him" Said Vegeta as Superman's mouth fell open. "Make yourself decent Superman" Said Batman as he pushed his mouth closed. "Now back to the original conversation, why would you be here then if you are a God somewhere else?" Asked Batman. "Because of The Omni-Tour" Said Vegeta as GL spoke. "The Omni-Tour? What the heck is that?" Asked GL as Vegeta answered. "Well this is the answer you are looking for, I was chosen to go on the Omni-Tour and represent my Multi-Verse as God of my Multi-Verse and to go on the grand tour which meant that I would go to a couple other Multi-Verses my Grand Guide was supposed to come with me but I had to rush here because the Omni-King told me I had to come to this planet, your Multi-Verse is called DC, mine is called Shonen and another one I was supposed to go to is called Marvel but I will have to not go to the Marvel-Verse anymore" Said Vegeta as Batman continued to his next question. "And why are you not going anymore?" Asked Batman.

"Because it seems The Presence might have broken the rules to the Omni-Tour, when I get back to my Multi-Verse which is very soon I will inform the Omni-King, and this would be considered an act of war, the two Multi-Verses will ultimately fight to the bitter end until one is left in ruins, The Omni-King VS The Presence….not a battle I want to see" Said Vegeta. "Why would it be considered an act of war?" Asked Martian Manhunter. "I think it's because of what happened to Vegeta on the battle field…remember? He couldn't do that hair dye thing anymore" Said Flash as Vegeta looked to him with an annoyed look before continuing. "What the man in the red spandex says is true, it's not the first time a God has been lost to your Multi-Verse, I think some external force is stealing my power because so far I can't even transform anymore" Said Vegeta. "Earlier you said that that you vaporise any who pose a threat to a world" Said Batman. "Yes, any being that poses a threat but….my position also entitles destruction so I have to go around my universe and destroy planets and civilizations" Said Vegeta as he saw them all look at him in shock, that soon turned to anger besides Batman who was quiet. "How many?" Asked Superman with grit teeth. "How many lives have you taken?" Asked Superman as he clenched his fist.

"During my training I had to learn how to choose and how to properly control my power so I guess for the first couple of months I destroyed about five dozen planets" Said Vegeta as he looked at their reaction and sighing. ' _This is going to be a headache'_ Thought Vegeta as GL started to slowly glow green. "Think carefully about what is going to happen, if you attack me I will be forced to defend myself by any means necessary" Said Vegeta as Superman was about to charged forward along with the rest of the core members but Batman yelled. "STOP!" They stopped before Superman spoke. "I am going to restrain him and send him to the phantom zone, he is a monster, by the amount of planets he destroyed….the death toll must have been in the septillions, I can't let someone like that live!" Said Superman as his eyes changed red.

"Maybe so" Said Batman. "But fighting him will not bring them back and quite frankly they are not important, what is important is out earth" Said Batman as he tried to reason with Clark. "If he has more destructive power then The Source what will he do to you?" Said Batman, Superman growled in frustration. "I don't care" As he charged forward. Vegeta frowned as he got into a defensive stance. _'I don't have most of my power but if I focus it right then I can knock him out'_ Thought Vegeta as he turned to the right as Superman passed him, Vegeta focused all his power in his hand and chopped Superman on the neck.

Superman felt his consciousness leave him but willed himself to stay awake, he fell to his knees before standing up again, he turned around and was about to charge forward again but a booming voice stopped them. "ENOUGH!" Yelled Diana as she jumped in between them. "This will get us nowhere" Vegeta turned to her.

Superman was about to say something again but Vegeta beat him to it. "Look! I am a God of Destruction! I am tasked with destroying planets not because I want to but because I have too, before any creation there must be destruction, the Gods of creation create new planets when I destroy them that's how it works" Said Vegeta in frustration, he was getting tired of these mortals telling him what to do. "Look the Grand Guide should arrive in a couple months to get me even if I can't find the button, I must have dropped it when I fought Darkseid" Said Vegeta as he turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Batman. "We aren't done" Vegeta kept walking. "I say we are" As Batman pushed a button and laser bars appeared, stopping Vegeta. "900 megawatts of electricity is flowing through those bars, touch it and you will die, God or not" Said Batman as Vegeta looked to the bars with interest. "So…you think this will be able to stop me?" Smirked Vegeta as he grabbed the bar and electricity surrounded him. "That's funny, my own power generates more electricity than this, nice try though" As he applied pressure on the bar and it snapped off before vanishing.

Batman frowned, while the rest was shocked. "Now I'll be on my way….." Said Vegeta as he turned to face Wonder Woman. "We cannot let you leave yet" As Vegeta stared her in the eyes, the only thing he saw was determination, sighing he stopped and turned.

"You will remain with the Justice League until we are sure you will not go on a killing spree" Said Batman. "We will need to take down all of your abilities and weaknesses too, you are all dismissed now I will take you to our real base" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Real?...fine but the only thing I will give you is my abilities because I simply do not have weaknesses" Said Vegeta as Batman typed on his wrist before a portal opened up in front of them.

"The wonders of a Boom Tube" Said Flash as he walked through it followed by everyone else, Vegeta walked through and was surprised, they were no longer on earth, maybe a hundred kilometres up.

"Diane show….." Batman realized he didn't know Vegeta's name. "Vegeta, I am my name is Vegeta" Answered Vegeta. "Show Vegeta his room, its room BT-24" As he hand her a card, Diane nodded and gestured for Vegeta to follow her.

"So besides the fact that you are from another Multi-Verse, what do you usually do…besides….destroying planets" Said Diane, she still couldn't believe that someone could that heartless. "I wasn't always a God, in the beginning I was the crowned prince of my home world" Said Vegeta as they kept walking. "You were royalty?" Asked Diane surprised. "Yes….my race was a race of proud warriors; the most powerful and feared race in the universe, unfortunately that was our own undoing" Said Vegeta. "You caused your own demise?" Asked Diane, how could a warrior race destroy itself? "Yes unfortunately we attracted the attention of a tyrant, at that time the cold family were the rulers of most of the known universe, the rest of the cold family didn't care much for weak barbaric Saiyans, that is my race" Said Vegeta. "But didn't you say that you were the most powerful and feared race?" asked Diane.

"Yes we definitely were any other race was no match for the might of Saiyan warriors, even our infants had more power than most adults of other species, but to the cold family….we were nothing…the cold family at the time had no equal, their youngest called Frieza, was able to enslave our entire race in a day, the king who was my father had no choice but to serve the young brat of the cold empire or face complete destruction, although none of the Saiyans knew that the king was forced" Said Vegeta, Diane was quiet. "So you served the cold family?" Asked Diane. "Yes, Saiyans thrived on fighting and killing, the Saiyan Race was heartless, we would send a few warriors to planets to clear out the inhabitants so that the cold empire could sell the planet and make money, all we needed to do was that and the empire would leave us alone, we sent new born babies to planets in space pods, and as the years went by they would grow older and eventually wipe out the civilization" Diane was shocked, she didn't expect to hear this, Saiyans sounded like cruel people. "We did that for many years until Frieza started to fear our growing power and the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan" Said Vegeta, Diane looked to him in confusion. "Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta chuckled before talking. "Yes it's the transformation where my hair changes to Gold and my eyes change colour" Said Vegeta as Diane nodded in understanding, she saw the power on the battlefield.

"So he came after a couple decades and destroyed my home world, a fellow Saiyan warrior of mine, his name is Kakarot or as he likes to call himself 'Goku' his earth name, his father Bardock caught wind of Frieza coming to destroy Vegeta, I have no idea how he knew that but he died the same day the Saiyan Race was wiped from the universe and no one was able to do anything, there were only 7 survivors, now there are only 2 full blooded Saiyans alive, myself and that clown Kakarot" Said Vegeta, Diane nodded in understanding, she felt some form of pity towards Vegeta, it must have been painful to know who destroyed his race and he couldn't do anything. "But the cold family got what they deserved nearly three decades later" Said Vegeta with a small grin. "How?" Asked Diane as she noticed that they were approaching his room, she stopped before flashing the card as the door opened and Vegeta walked in before she handed him the card.

"That you will have to find out later" Smirked Vegeta, Diane just smiled. "You said that you were warriors correct?" Asked Diane, Vegeta only nodded. "Then how about a friendly spar in the training room tomorrow?" Asked Diane as Vegeta smirked. "You sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you?" Said Vegeta as Diane smirked. "You find I don't break that easily, I am from a race of warriors myself" Said Diane as the door closed she just saw Vegeta smirk. "Tomorrow it is then" Said Vegeta as the door closed completely.

Diane turned and walked back to the rest of the league that were waiting for her. "So is he in his room?" Asked Superman as she nodded. "Yes and I found out some things as well" Said Diane as Batman looked to her in interest. "Continue" As Diane chuckled. "Well it seems he was not always a God, he was once a mortal man" Said Diane as Superman just sighed before walking away. "I need to rest" As he turned. "Tomorrow I am going to have a spar with him" Said Diane as Batman frowned. "Do you really think that's smart Diane" Said Batman as she frowned. "I can take care of myself" Said Diane as she turned and walked away leaving Batman and the rest of the assembled Leaguers.

GL looked down to his glowing ring. "Good news, Darkseid is in confinement" Said GL as he walked away. "Well I'll be on my way" As he turned to leave, the rest slowly started to leave, Batman stayed awake the rest of the night coming up with countermeasures just in case the God decided to go rogue.

The next day came fairly fast and Vegeta and Wonder Woman's fight was fast approaching. There is many things that Vegeta enjoys doing and one of those things were eating until he couldn't walk anymore, a crowd gathered around Vegeta and the flash as they raced to see who could eat the fastest and who could eat the most, at first Vegeta and Flash were equal but soon the scarlet speedster started to slow down, Vegeta on the other hand kept on going, his hunger much larger than before because of the amount of power he had to sustain now, he continued eating even after Flash stopped eating Vegeta kept going at full speed, a whole half an hour later Vegeta finished and sat back and relaxed, he realized that most his audience disappeared once they couldn't watch anymore, he just smirked as he leaned back and turned to see Diane directly behind him.

"So you ready for our fight?" Asked Diane, she laughed when she saw Vegeta's eyes widen. "You forgot didn't you?" Asked Diane. Vegeta slowly stood. "Yes I did, we will have to postpone for about ten minutes" Grinned Vegeta. "But we can go to the room so long" Said Vegeta as they started walking towards the training room, they arrived shortly and saw that most of the league was there. "I guess you can gather quite a crowd" Said Vegeta as Diane smirked. "Not really but they all just want to see me beat someone down" Said Diane as Vegeta smiled, before adopting a cocky grin. "I guess they are in for a disappointment" As they walked to the centre of the training room. "Now don't be disappointed when you lose" Smirked Vegeta as he got into a fight stance and lowered his power to be exactly equal with Diane's, he wants this to be a fight between two warriors, to test his fighting ability against someone that has the ability to do so, soon they both lunged forward with their fists pulled back.

 _ **Cliff-hanger! Don't worry the next chapter will probably be out next week sometime maybe sooner not really sure, ok one last thing before I leave you guys, I have opened a forum for any questions you guys have about my story, and to Dimiel Drazuzil and Guest I will check it out, and before any of you ask, no Vegeta will not be paired with Diane, she will be paired with someone else, that is a surprise though, if you can accurately guess who it is then I will accept any request you have for the story unless it effects the original story I have planned. You guys will find out what is wrong with Vegeta in the next Chapter, do not worry he will get his full power back including his transformations, and to clarify one more time, normal Super Saiyan Transformations are incredibly weaker than his Super Saiyan Blue forms, it's scary how big the difference is, Normal gold haired Super Saiyan is still weaker than Beerus by a large margin, only once Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue 3 is he Beerus's equal in power and his final transformation Beyond God the red transformation is his trump card, with this form he is even stronger than Whis but Base form Vegeta is still much weaker than Beerus unless he transforms to Super Saiyan Blue 3. And please if you have any inquires ask on the forum but please do not neglect to review I really need those to keep me writing because it helps me realize that at least people are enjoying my story and that I'm not wasting my time.**_

 _ **Percival out.**_


	3. The ending JLA (author note)

Ok that was the last straw, i write on fanfiction so that i can escape from life and have fun when im writing, i really don't mind if someone constructively criticises me and tells me that in some places i can be better which is true, yes i am not the best author in the world, but i really have a short temper the smallest unnecessary thing can make me angry but because i am a kind person and was raised with manners i will not swear so i will put this as kindly as possibly to kakarotsanmistic; you tell me that you are not insulting me yet you call me a fucking moron and a idiot and that i am dick riding the Justice League and you say i am a troll? so you can take my story and continue it i give you my permission the story is yours, what you do with it is up to you, i have tried ignoring your insults but i cannot anymore, i will reboot my frozen story and finish that, but do me one favor? DO NOT EVER REVIEW ON ANY OF MY STORIES EVER AGAIN in fact don't even review to this.

To everyone else, i am sorry but i cannot do this anymore, other people may be able take insults and shrug them off but i just cant do that, my pride and dignity is one thing i like to keep, it was fun while it lasted.

Percival out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, unfortunately this is not an update but a notification of the sorts, if you enjoyed this story then I would like to let you know that at the moment I do have an ongoing crossover going, unlike this story right here, I am actively updating another called Justice Reborn, this story's summary goes like so; Gohan meets the Justice League after becoming the Super Saiyan God, will he be able to live knowing he never killed the one who slaughtered his friends and family? Read to find out

Anyways that's the story, go and check it out, it's better than waiting for this story which will probably never be updated. Don't forget to review!

Since Fanfiction hates links I can't put it here for some reason, just check my profile for the story, like i said its called Justice Reborn can't miss it!


End file.
